Red Dragonflies
by sorakun9
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are walking home, when Orihime wants to take a detour. What will happen? Read here and find out! It's short and sweet but rated T just in case!


**Hello! And thank you for reading my fanfic Red Dragonflies! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Bleach!**

It was a fall afternoon, and school had just gotten out. Ichigo was kind enough to walk Orihime home. Due to Orihime's pleas, they had taken a detour from the normal path in order to pass the Onose River.

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chimed as she spun around. "For walking me home and letting me come here!"

"No problem," He replied, wearing his usual scowl. Orihime stopped spinning and sat down on the grass, she was getting really dizzy. He decided to sit next to her.

"I haven't been here since Tatsuki-chan and I came here in the fall, right after we saved Kuchiki-san." Orihime looked around, obviously searching for something.

"What are you looking for, Inoue?" Ichigo asked with a little curiosity.

"Dragonflies!" She chirped, "Ah! I think I see a couple over there!"

She stood up and started running down the river, Ichigo close behind. When they got there, he noticed how her face lit up as red dragonflies were everywhere. Orihime held out both of her hands, stretching her fingers so they were as far apart from each other as possible and ran around.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, raising his brow.

"I'm trying to make one of these dragonflies land on my finger! Any finger is fine, so to increase my chances I'm using all of them!" She tried to coax the flying insects, but they would all fly away from her when she got too close.

"Hmm..." Ichigo pointed his index finger to the air and waited. _'If she's trying, then what the heck, I'll give it a try... I doubt it's going to work thou-' _His thoughts were cut short when he felt a little weight on his finger. He pulled his hand closer to his body and saw a red dragonfly perched on his finger. He was going to call to Orihime, but she beat him to it.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" She was amazed, he had the skill! The skill she so desperately wanted! "How did you do that? Please tell me!"

"Uh... well, I don't know how. It just sorta happened." Ichigo scratched his cheek with his free hand.

Orihime frowned and sat down, knees pulled tightly into her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Ichigo furrowed his brows, why was she now upset? He waved the dragonfly away and sat down next to Orihime, watching her moves intensely.

"Why is catching a dragonfly on your finger so important to you?" He found himself asking, Orihime looked at him with sad eyes. It looked like she might have cried right then and there if she wanted to. Ichigo scowled, he didn't like that look. He had seen it too many times before and had seen her cry a lot as well. He wanted her to be happy and cheerful, he wanted to protect her.

"Because..." Orihime started, pulling Ichigo from his thoughts. "Because Sora could do it."

"Your brother...?"

She nodded and continued, "Yes, when he'd see a red dragonfly, all he had to do was point to the sky and it would fly down and land on his finger. I've always wanted to do it... but I've failed every time." She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back tears that wanted to fall. She broke into a smile, trying to hide her feelings. "But don't worry about me, I'm just really amazed at how you were able to do it so quickly! Congratulations!"

_'So that's why she's sad... she's tried and tried, but never could. It must be upsetting to see someone else do it. Especially since it was my first time trying it.'_ Ichigo thought.

"Inoue..."

Orihime looked over at him, puzzled, "Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Stand up." He told her as he stood. She obeyed him and stood up too. She was still confused.

"Give me your hand." Ichigo said he held out his hand.

"Huh! B-But why!" Orihime blushed madly.

"Inoue, trust me." He just needed to say that, and Orihime gave him his hand almost immediately. Of course she trusted him, she loved him more than anyone! His bright orange hair, his scowl, but what she liked most of all was his caring personality that he hid behind his tough exterior.

"Okay, let's do this!" Ichigo said. Orihime hadn't realized it, but Ichigo had gotten behind her and was, basically, hugging her from behind. Her whole face went red, his strong arms were around her shoulders and there was no space in between his chest and her back. Also his hands, although they felt a bit rough, so gently held her hands.

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun! What are y-you doing!" Orihime exclaimed, blushing madly.

"Ssssshhhh, you'll scare away the dragonflies. Now hold out your index finger." He told her. Orihime, although she was still blushing, did as she was told. Minutes passed, but they felt like hours to her. Never had they gotten this close before, and she was nervous. She looked at Ichigo and saw that he was staring intensely at her hands. She saw that he was blushing a bit too, or maybe it was her imagination?

"Kurosa-"

"Inoue! Look, a red dragonfly!" Ichigo interrupted. Orihime turned away and saw that it was indeed a red dragonfly! The little insect had landed on her finger! She smiled widely.

"I-It is! I finally got one to land on my finger!" She cried happily as she turned her head to look at him. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun!"

"See? I told you to trust me and it paid off." He showed her a small smile that made her blush on the spot.

"Y-Yes. Thank you for helping me." She looked back at her finger, where the little red dragonfly was still perched.

"Okay, now for the real test." Ichigo said. Before Orihime could ask him what he meant, he let go of her hands and took a couple of steps away from her. She looked at the dragonfly, to see if it would fly away. But it didn't, it stayed put. In fact, when it did fly away, another red dragonfly took its place.

"Inoue, you did it! And without my help this time." Ichigo called from behind her.

"Yeah!" She flashed him a smile before turning back to the little insect and frowning. She was happy that she was able to do it on her own, truly she was... but she missed the warmth of Ichigo behind her. She missed the gentleness of his hands as they held hers.

"Kurosaki-kun, thank you!" She spun around and faced him, smiling brightly.

"Stop thanking me." He told her, waving a hand in front of his face. "Besides I want something in return for my help."

What Ichigo said made everything go silent and Orihime realized that it had gotten dark enough outside that she could see little fireflies in the air.

"Never mind, I just want to personally congratulate you." He said as he took a couple steps closer to her and inched closer, so now he was dangerously close to her face. There lips merely inches apart.

"Congratulations... Orihime." He whispered before he kissed her. Orihime's eye widened, this couldn't be real could it? The person she loved so much, the one she thought was in love with someone else was kissing her! It took her a little while to process everything, to realize that this wasn't her crazy imagination. It was reality! Soon the need for air became necessary, and they broke apart.

"K-Kurosaki-kun... I..." Orihime had trouble forming words. Her face was strawberry red as she stared at the ground. "T-Thank you."

"Inoue, stop thanking me. You've done it enough times today, if you keep it up my ego will grow and I'll get a big head!" Ichigo said, blushing madly. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Orihime looked at him and smiled widely.

"You're right! I wouldn't want you to get a big head, Kurosaki-kun." They started walking to Orihime's house. They were nearly there, when Orihime realized something. She came to a stop, which stopped Ichigo as well.

"What's wrong, Inoue?" He asked.

"Kurosaki-kun, before you k-kissed me, did you call me by my first name?" Orihime looked at him, she was holding back the urge to break into a mischievous smile.

"N-No." He blushed, starting to walk again, pulling her along. She ran to his side.

"I think you did."

"Well, your wrong. You must have heard something and gotten it mixed up with what I said." He quickened his pace.

"I know you called me by my first name, Kurosaki-kun."

"Oh, look! It's your apartment, we're here!" He ran to her door, making Orihime run too, and let go of her hand. Orihime frowned, once again she missed the gentleness of his hands and their warmth. He was going to leave her, but then he saw her frown. He had a feeling it was because of how he pulled his hand away so abruptly.

"I should go now..." Ichigo said.

"Yes, it's getting late." Orihime said as she opened her door. "Thank yo- er... I mean... uh, it was a pleasure having you escort me to my home."

Ichigo smiled, she was going to say 'thank you'. He saw she was heading into her apartment.

"Inoue, wait." He called. She turned around.

"What is it, Kurosa-" Orihime was interrupted as Ichigo placed his lips over hers. When he pulled away, she smiled widely as her eyes lit up in joy. Her smile was so contagious that he ended up smiling with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He told her.

She nodded timidly, "Okay, bye Ichigo!"

**_~~END~~_**

**So how did you like it? Give me your opinion please! It's greatly appreciated!**


End file.
